


Unwritten Rule: Confrontation

by KaylaMicael



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaMicael/pseuds/KaylaMicael
Summary: A snippet that goes with Unwritten Rule; several people said they wished I had included a confrontation with the bully, and I decided to give them what they wanted.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Unwritten Rule: Confrontation

Yakko had some considerable skill in keeping cool and collected, at least on the outside, and usually had little trouble. This time, it was taking quite a bit of effort. The reason for this was the subject of his observation: the tall, scruffy looking toon kid across the park, kicking cans and probably imagining they were puppies.

Just the sight of him made Yakko narrow his eyes… if he wasn’t a nice guy, this creep wouldn’t be leaving here in one piece. But unlike some people, he knew how to control himself. Taking a deep breath, he sauntered over to a nearby tree and leaned against it with his arms crossed. He just watched, waiting. Even though he was thinner than the other toon, he was just as tall, so odds were the creep wouldn’t go right to fist swinging.

That was fine with him; he had no intention of avoiding physical confrontation, but verbal ones were much more fun. A grim smile tugged at Yakko’s face, but he managed to keep it blank. He needed to irritate, not threaten… for now.

Sure enough, the other kid finally noticed his audience and glared. 

“What do you want?” he snapped. Yakko allowed himself a slight smirk.

“Oh, nothing much, Twinkle Toes. I just heard ya… ran into someone today. Looks a bit like me, about yay big?”

He held out a hand at about half his height. He noticed an uneasy look cross the other kid’s face, but it quickly disappeared.

“Yeah, that shrimp with the dopey hat. What’s it to you?”

Yakko’s eyes narrowed into slits, and his fists clenched so hard they shook. He lowered his voice to a near growl.

“Actually, it’s a lot. Why? You wanna pound on me too?”

That uneasy look again, and when the kid didn’t answer Yakko smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Thought so.” 

Within a second, Yakko had snatched the kid by the collar and yanked him close so they were face to face. 

“Then let’s make it a friendly conversation, shall we?”

He reached behind his back, then yanked out his biggest mallet. Swinging with all his might, he smashed the other toon flat into the ground. After putting away the mallet, Yakko marched over and pried up a flattened ear.

“Got your attention now? Listen good, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once. Come anywhere near my little brother again, and next time you’ll come out in China. Got it?”

A faint groan answered, and Yakko patted the flattened head with a grin.

“He can be taught! Glad we had this conversation, then.”

With that he turned and strolled back toward the lot, whistling ‘Chopsticks’ as he cracked his knuckles with satisfaction.


End file.
